Astraphobia
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: He really hated thunderstorms they were horrible things, especially the loud thunder. Although he refused to admit it to anyone or acknowledge this fear to anyone, it was a weakness and that was not something he would ever let really stop him. Except for maybe at this very moment.
1. Chapter 1

He really hated thunderstorms they were horrible things, especially the loud thunder. Although he refused to admit it to anyone or acknowledge this fear to anyone, besides Gajeel who found out when he trembled at the sound of his iron hitting something metal that made a sound similar to thunder. It was a weakness and that was not something he would ever let really stop him.

Except for maybe at this very moment.

Pantherlily covered his ears as another bout of thunder resonated through the sky making him tremble in fear. He detested loud noise because of this fear but unfortunately he didn't want to move to find shelter from the rain that soaked his black fur probably making him look like a pathetic kitten than the strong exceed he was. He held tight to his ears, his eyes shutting as another loud clap of thunder resounded through the sky. _"Why did it have to start raining all of a sudden while I was out today?"_ He thought to himself feeling pathetic as the thunder echoed again causing him to curl against the wall of the building he was near.

"Lily?" He looked up surprised to see Levy's blonde friend. "What are you doing out here?" She titled her head confused and he looked away from her only to cringe at the sound of thunder. In an instant he found himself pressed against a soft chest as gentle arms held him close. It really was embarrassing to be afraid of thunder. "Would you like to come inside to my place? Warm up a bit?" He nodded his head and tensed slightly at feeling her delicate fingers run through his fur, somehow making him relax.

She carried him inside and up the steps to her apartment. After she fiddled with her keys, she entered the apartment, let out a sigh of relief glad for the warmth of her apartment. He felt her shift and heard the sound of her shoes hitting the floor before he was carried off into another room and set down on her sink.

"Some weather we're having today huh?" She commented grabbing towels out of her cabinet and placing them on the sink. "I honestly thought today was going to be clear all day, I was looking forward to reading my new book under the Sakura trees too." She pouted and he looked at her as she turned on the water to her tub. "So, how come you were huddled outside of my apartment?" He frowned looking away from her, the faint sound of thunder causing him to tense and upon hearing her 'oh' he knew she understood why he was acting like that.

"I'm not exactly –"He began.

"Don't worry. I understand." She cut him off and he turned as she began undressing. "We all have our fears, some more than others." He nodded his head. "I mean look at me." She giggled and he saw her clothing land in the hamper beside the sink. His ears twitched when he heard the water turn off moments later. He felt himself lifted off the sink and he was suddenly immersed in warm water that made him let out a content purr, causing the blonde to giggle. "Feels nice huh?"

He nodded his head and purred when she began running her fingers through his fur warming him up after being out in the rain for several hours. After a few minutes he was warm and lied curled up on her unable to help his purring as she rubbed him behind the ears letting out a content sigh.

* * *

Lucy had been surprised to find Pantherlily outside of her apartment and hated seeing him pressed up against the wall of her apartment building. She had quickly picked him up and carried him inside, offering him to warm up from the frigid rain. Honestly it felt as if Gray and Juvia had unleased their magic upon the world with how cold it was out. When she discovered his fear he immediately went on defense but she reassured him it was okay to have fears and hopefully it helped. She let out a content sigh as she rubbed him behind his ears, the hot water felt so, good in comparison to the weather outside.

The blonde closed her eyes sliding down just a little bit to get comfortable enjoying the sound of Pantherlily's purr as she continued with rubbing behind his ears, her fingers slowing as she began to relax tempted to sleep. She hummed sleepily. "Do you want to stay here until the storm is over?" She asked, peeking open an eye to look at him. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed him do the same thing.

"You wouldn't mind me staying?"

She giggled. "I doubt you'd want to go back out in that storm."

"Not in particular."

She smiled and closed her eye leaning back. "I don't know when it'll end but if it gets too late I can put you up for the night, even." She let out a sigh. "I don't know if my place will be as good as Gajeel's but I hope it'll suffice." She giggled as she felt him move a little getting comfortable.

"It smells better." Lucy giggled again, apologizing for disturbing him when he moved again to get comfortable. She kept the smile on her face, as she returned to relaxing.

The pair remained in the tub until the water cooled and she lifted him up as she reached down and pulled the plug to drain the water, waiting until the water was ankle deep before she turned on the hot shower making him tense. "You okay?"

"I'm fine it just feels a little like the rain."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped out from the shower with him. "Want me to fill the sink for you so you can wash?"

"If you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off and she smiled brightly and stepped out of her tub, setting him on the sink and turning on the water.

"Is that warm enough for you?" He nodded and she plugged the sink and stepped back into the shower and looked at her soaps. "Ah, I'm sorry Pantherlily; I've only got fruit scented soaps." The celestial mage looked at her only plain one. "Is vanilla okay with you?" She poked her head out. "It's the only one plain one I have."

The exceed nodded his head and she poured some into a bath cup for him before returning to the shower and cleaning herself.

* * *

He sighed quietly to himself and began using the soap to clean his fur curious about Levy's blonde friend. What was her name again? He tried to think of it. Levy called her Lu-chan and he doubted Lu or Lu-chan was her name. Gajeel called her bunny girl which was obviously not her name. Happy called her – He paused in his thoughts and rinsed himself off in the pool of water in the sink. Once finished his ears twitched at the sound of the water going off letting him know she was done as well. He saw her arm reach out for a small towel and a moment later it reached out for the larger towel before she stepped out completely covered.

He watched the blonde leave the bathroom before returning with a similar towel as the one on her head and wrapped him in it, lifting him off the sink and brought him into her room, placing him on the bed. He dried himself off as she dressed and then plopped herself on the bed next to him, giving him a bright smile and a giggle. She picked him up and brushed his fur for him before setting him back down on the bed and getting up. He looked around her room and looked out the window noticing the storm was passing by. It was now just a light rain and there was the occasional soft rumble of thunder but for the most part the storm was gone. His ears twitched when he heard a noise, causing him to turn around and look at the blonde who had brought him in. She had braided her hair and was wearing a pair of pink sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Is it still raining?" He shook his head.

"It's just a light rain." She nodded her head at him and sat down at her desk. He turned to look back out the window, his ears twitching again as he heard the sound of a pen scratching against paper.

* * *

When she finished writing her letter she got up and sat on her bed looking out the window noticing that it had finally stopped raining. She smiled and glanced over to Pantherlily who had passed out on her windowsill. Giggling softly she carefully picked him up and placed him on her bed, covering him up before she made her way to her closet to dress.

After a few minutes she found a small blanket and wrapped him in it before she left, locking up her apartment before she began her journey to Gajeel's home. She had only been there once and that was courtesy of Levy who had left her book at his place when she had stayed the night. Lucy sighed softly and looked down at the exceed in her arms, still sleeping soundly.

Lucy thought about her friend Levy and the bluenette's relationship with the iron dragon slayer. She could remember asking frequently if the two were a thing but Levy denied it and even when she asked about her staying the night Levy had told her it was because of the storm the previous night and that Gajeel was just being nice. Sighing again the blonde trudged through the muddy forest toward the iron slayer's home hating that her boots were starting to get heavy with the mud. When she arrived at the door she gave a firm knock hoping he would be home. After another moment she tried again, sighing when there was still no answer.

Letting out an annoyed huff she began to kick the door several times until it suddenly pulled open and she ended up kicking him.

"What the hell do you wa –!?" She quickly covered his mouth glaring at him.

"Will you not be so loud?" She hissed and he glared at her. "Now move." She pushed him and he willingly stepped out of the way allowing her to enter.

* * *

Gajeel looked at her as she closed the door behind her. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was there and at the moment he didn't want to see her or anyone. Pantherlily had been missing for several hours and he couldn't find him anywhere. The rain always washed away any scent so he couldn't sniff him out like he wanted. "What do you want bunny?" He asked annoyed.

She turned around and he took note of something in her arms. "Whisper." She commanded and he frowned. "I came to return Pantherlily to you." She whispered and he looked at her surprised.

"Lily? You found him?" He whispered, not caring he sounded a bit excited. Lucy nodded at him.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to put him in bed, he's sleeping right now." She whispered back. Gajeel nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to Lily's room and she placed him carefully on the bed, not removing him from the blanket. Once Lily was in bed he followed her back out to his living room. "He can use the blanket for now, just please bring it back to me in the morning." He nodded.

"Where did you find him?"

She looked up at him. "I didn't exactly find him. I mean he was in front of my apartment building standing in the rain…" She trailed off. "I brought him in and gave him a bath. I'm sorry he smells like vanilla. I don't exactly have men's shampoo but I figured he'd rather be clean than anything."

"It's fine." She nodded and smiled. There was a moment of silence and he noticed her shift causing his eyes to take in her position. She seemed uncomfortable and nervous. He decided to speak again remembering he hadn't thanked her yet. "Thank you for returning him to me bunny."

Lucy nodded her head smiling. "No problem. Anyways, I'm going to get going now. I'll see you around." She turned and began walking to the door. Just as her hand touched it there was a loud clap of thunder followed by the sound of rain causing her to laugh.

He opened his mouth to say something when she turned to him. "Best go check on Pantherlily. Make sure the thunder didn't scare him." He watched her open the door, an umbrella randomly appearing in her hand before she reached for the door giving him one more smile before closing it.

There was another bout of thunder and he was tempted to check on Lily but then he didn't want Lucy to walk out in the rain. He turned and quickly peeked in on Pantherlily making sure he was still asleep. Once he confirmed it he quietly closed the door and headed out of the house.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked through the forest annoyed her boots were caked with mud. She continued walking grateful Virgo had given her an umbrella so she wouldn't be terribly soaked. By the time Lucy was half way through the forest she heard someone's voice. Tilting her head she listened before she heard it again.

"Bunny!" Frowning the stellar mage turned around to see Gajeel running toward her.

"Gajeel?" She asked confused as to why he would be out in the rain. "What are you doing?"

He stood in front of her completely soaked. "You – Just stay the night at my place tonight." Lucy blinked at him a moment and he frowned. "Let's go. I'm not exactly fond of standing out here getting soaked." He turned and began walking away.

Lucy stared after him a moment before catching up to him. "Are you sure you want to put me up for the night?"

"It's the least I can do since you took care of Lily." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

The rest of the walk remained silent as they returned to his home. He had been kind enough to let her shower and clean her things while she did. She looked at his soaps and sighed. She had just taken a shower not too long ago and now she had to take another. Once she was finished she squeezed her hair out and dried off with a large black towel smiling at how soft it was.

Lucy wrapped the towel around her and cracked the door open so she could peek out. Looking around she wondered where he was. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?" She jumped at suddenly seeing him and frowned at his smirk.

"I was just wondering if my things were done yet is all."

"Almost. Here in a few minutes they'll be dry." Lucy nodded her head and closed the door waiting inside the bathroom feeling a little awkward.

* * *

Just as he said a couple minutes later her things were done and he knocked on the bathroom door handing her, her things. "Thank you." She closed the door and came out dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Just go sit out on the couch and wait." He saw her nod her head and he entered the bathroom to shower. Cleaning himself thoroughly before he toweled off and then headed to his room to dress in his night clothing. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and made his way to the living room where she sat on his couch staring of into space. He tossed the pillow and blanket at her and she looked at him slightly startled. "Good night."

"Good night, Gajeel. Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." He heard her giggle as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He climbed into bed and flipped off the light switch before closing his eyes to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the sounds of voices and the smell of breakfast. Frowning he glanced over at his clock and let out a groan. It was only eight and he wasn't really in the mood to get up early. Letting out a sigh he turned on his side when his nose was hit with the scent of breakfast and his stomach grumbled and he growled. Getting out of bed he made his way out of his room, still half asleep, and to the kitchen where he saw the blonde bunny hopping around humming to herself as she cooked breakfast. He looked at the table noticing it was covered in food, his eyebrow raising. How much did she cook?

"Morning Gajeel." Pantherlily greeted him and he looked over to his exceed who was sitting on the table, his tail swaying as he ate kiwi.

"Morning." He grumbled out and sat down at the table. He glanced over to the celestial mage who had just turned off the stove and smiled at him as she placed more food on the table.

"Morning Gajeel." She greeted cheerfully and he grumbled out a morning in return causing her to giggle. He glanced at her again annoyed at how cheerful she was first thing in the morning. He heard the water run and noticed she was doing the dishes. He picked up his plate and piled food onto it and began eating surprised at how good it was.

After a little while he noticed her dry her hands off before she began drying off and putting away the dishes. He grabbed another plate of food continuing to eat.

* * *

Once she finished Lucy smiled happily and made her way over to the table giving Pantherlily a rub behind the ears causing him to purr and she noticed Gajeel look up at his exceed. "I'm off. Thanks for letting me spend the night." She looked up at him and smiled at his nod.

"Sure." She turned and picked up her blanket before slipping on her boots and left his place making her way home. Letting out a content sigh at the scent of the morning after rain. It smelled so good and fresh. Lucy began her walk home not caring about the mud caking on her boots as she walked.

Once back at her apartment she slid her boots off, leaving them by the door before she stepped into her apartment. Inside she changed into a black skirt and a red tank top, slipping on a pair of her black boots and putting on her belt making sure her keys were in place before she made her way to the guild ready for another day, wondering if Natsu found a job for them yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the Story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished Chapter 2 for Astraphobia. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review to let me know you thoughts :)**

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to arrive at the guild and she couldn't help but smile at its usual chaos. Making her way around the fights she plopped herself down on a bar stool, ordering a strawberry smoothie from Mira. When she received it a few minutes later she took a long sip of the sweet refreshing drink, letting out a happy sigh but not missing the curious look she was given. "What?" She asked wondering what was going on in the barmaid's head but had a feeling she was going to ask something along the lines of her having a boyfriend.

"You seem rather happy." She commented casually as she picked up a mug, wiping it down. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and took another drink from her smoothie.

"Can't a girl be happy?" Mira nodded her head.

"Of course but your happiness –"She cut herself off with a small pause. "It seems you're happy for a _specific_ reason." And there it was, discreet but obvious. Lucy shook her head at the barmaid, drinking some more of her smoothie before replying.

"I'm just happy." She told Mira before giving her a look. "For _no_ specific reason" Mira pouted at her response and she could only shake her head at the she-demon before drinking more of her smoothie and soon finishing it off. Almost tempted to ask why the S-class mage insisted upon asking her frequently about whether or not she had a boyfriend.

"Luce!" Upon hearing her nickname the blonde turned in her seat, a smile coming to her face as she spotted her best friend and partner. Raising her hand in a small wave he quickly made his way toward her, his famous grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around her. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you." He said slightly pouting.

"Sorry Natsu I didn't mean to be so late but I ended up staying at –"She cut herself off as she noticed him sniffing around her. "What are you doing?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Trying to figure out why you smell so funny." Lucy felt her eye twitch at his insinuation half tempted to hit the idiot.

"I _don't_ smell funny." She cried indignantly. "I had a shower last night so there's no way I could –"

"You smell like Gajeel." He made a face, disgusted with the scent and Lucy rolled her eyes at the slayer. "Why do you smell like Gajeel?"

"Because there was a storm last night and I ended up crashing at Gajeel's place since I didn't want to get caught in the storm, okay?" She bit out and he pouted. "Now, did you pick out a job for us or not?"

The topic change brought a grin to his face and she had a feeling their job wasn't going to be something she liked. "Yep, picked out a good one" He said with a familiar grin and she nearly groaned. Everyone on her team seemed to really enjoy fighting, she knew that but for once she'd like him to pick out a job _without_ violence involved. Giving a slight nod of her head she turned back, smiling at the sight of a second smoothie. Taking a drink of it she then spoke.

"When are we leaving?"

"After, Erza and Gray get here."

"What is the job exactly?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Just an easy one. We're taking down a few bandits annoying some townspeople over in Clover." Well at least it was easier than their latest jobs.

The blonde had finished her second smoothie just as Gray arrived, greeting the ice mage with a smile and a small wave. He smiled at her in response giving her a half hug before taking a seat next to her. "Alright, so when are we leaving for this job?" He asked.

"It's a quick job in Clover, if we leave within the hour we should be back by the end of the day no later than tomorrow morning." Erza responded taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Sounds good, I've got a couple things to do first but I'll meet you at the train station by nine." Erza nodded her head before standing up.

"Very well; Lucy, Natsu let's go."

Standing up from her bar stool she followed the redhead with the fire breather beside her, making their way to the train station. Letting out a soft sigh she really hoped Natsu and Gray wouldn't get in a fight and Natsu would at least control himself a little so she'd have some extra money. It had been a while since she had the opportunity just to blow money on useless things or go on a shopping spree.

* * *

The ride to Clover had been as it usually was, she playing a couple games of cards with Gray as well as talking about the usual topics with Erza, all while Natsu lied next to the red-head completely unconscious. When the team arrived in the town they made their way to the requestor's home to inquire more information about the bandits before creating a plan that would ensure a quick capture and no damage – that is if Natsu could behave himself.

Erza began discussing their plan; which was mostly just head on taking out the group of bandits consisting of maybe ten or so people, all non-magical essentially making this a very simple job. When the time came to execute the plan things had actually gone pretty smoothly. They managed to take out the group easily, however things had suddenly taken a turn for the worst when Gray made a comment insulting Natsu which then resulted in the two fighting and escalating all too quickly resulting in Lucy's worst fear.

The blonde stood staring in horror at the sight of the destruction the duo had caused, and the knowledge that now their reward would all go to paying for damages yet again. Snapping her mouth closed the stellar mage whirled on the two her anger taking over as she leveled them with a glare. Just as she opened her mouth to scold them there was a loud cry.

"The town!" The constable shouted. "What have you done to our beautiful town?!"

"Our deepest apologies." Erza bowed, handing over the bandits. "Please forgive us; we will gladly pay for all damages." The man glared at them angrily.

"Oh you will. I intend to file a complaint with your guild and anything that the reward doesn't cover will come out of _your_ pockets!" With that the constable and a couple other officers turned to take the bandits into custody causing Lucy to cringe glaring at Natsu and Gray once more.

Not bothering to waste her breath in yelling at the two moron twins for destroying things again Lucy turned and began making her way to the station, beginning to make plans to find another job when she got back hoping that maybe with this next job they wouldn't mess things up. Pausing in her step she realized that there was no way that was going to happen, this was Natsu and Gray she was thinking about the likely hood that they _wouldn't_ destroy things was as likely as all the evil in the world suddenly vanishing.

Giving her head a shake the blonde purchased her ticket and boarded the train with the rest of her team, letting out a heavy sigh. Maybe a little break was in order before she jumped back into going out on a job. Smiling as she remembered that she and Levy were supposed to meet up to talk books. Hopefully her fellow book lover could give her some good advice for her latest chapters she was starting to hit a block. Adjusting in her seat the blonde waited patiently for the train to arrive back in Magnolia.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, the blonde relaxed into the warmth the water from her shower provided her, rinsing her hair free of the shampoo she had put in only moments ago before picking up her pink loofa and pouring her strawberry body wash on it before lathering it up followed by scrubbing herself clean. Reaching for her conditioner the blonde blinked upon hearing a faint rumble, peeking out of her curtain she frowned wondering if she was hearing things before giving her head a small shake and finishing up in the shower.

Wrapping her hair up in a towel, she dried herself off before making her way to her drawer pulling out her undergarments she slipped them on and moved on to her closet. Pulling down a black skirt she slid it on followed by grabbing a purple V-neck top along with her boots, she finished dressing and drying her hair, styling it in loose pigtails. The stellar mage put her belt on, checking to make sure everything was in place before grabbing her novels to make her way to her best friend's place over in Fairy Hills.

Humming to herself the blonde heard another soft rumble in the distance wondering if they were going to be getting another storm soon. At this she couldn't help but think of Pantherlily, wondering how the poor exceed was going to fare in all of this foul weather. Continuing her walk toward the girl's dormitory she arrived at the building thirty minutes later, grateful the storm hadn't come yet. Entering Fairy Hills Lucy made her way through the halls, searching for the right room, knocking softly.

"Coming!" She heard the muffled voice of the bluenette, cringing at the sound of books falling over. Seconds later the door was jerked open and she smiled at the sight of the disheveled solid script mage, smiling in return. "Lu-chan." She greeted happily, giving the blonde a tight hug before inviting her in.

"Evening Levy-chan." She stepped into the room, maneuvering her way through the books to her bed so they could sit and talk. "I brought my book and a notepad for notes." She sat down, bouncing slightly.

"Let me grab the chapters and my notes." The stellar mage nodded and watched her friend move about the room with ease, grabbing her latest chapters along with a notebook. Returning to the bed the two got comfortable before beginning their conversation.

"Okay, be totally honest with me Levy, how bad is it?"

The bluenette giggled. "It's actually not bad but this last chapter…" She trailed off and Lucy nodded her head, pulling out her pen ready for the critique. "It has me concerned. Lu-chan, are you hitting a writers block?" The stellar mage nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, it was coming on gradually. I've only been getting bouts of inspiration every now and again. I haven't been able to concentrate on it lately and I even started the next chapter – three times."

Levy nodded. "It's okay, maybe after we get done you'll find yourself suddenly enthralled in your writing that you'll be able to fix these as well as write more."

Lucy sighed. "Maybe. It'd be great to get out of this funk." Levy smiled at her.

"Alright let's begin with chapter fifteen." Lucy nodded readying herself again for anything her friend had to say about it.

By the time they had finished going through the three chapters Lucy could feel herself ease as she always did after talking with Levy, a smile coming to her face. Glancing at the clock she took in how late it was before turning to her friend with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this with me. I think I'll be able to get chapter eighteen started once I go through these and make some necessary changes." Levy giggled.

"Anytime. I love reading your work – speaking of; did you bring that other one you promised me?" Lucy smiled nodding her head, handing her, her latest manuscript.

"This is the current finished one. If you have any thoughts on it feel free to write some notes and talk to me about it." Levy nodded her head and Lucy sighed, her ears picking up on the thunder sounding closer than before she looked to the window.

"Looks like we're going to get another storm." Levy pouted and Lucy giggled, briefly worrying about Pantherlily again and reminding her about Gajeel.

"Seems like it." She glanced at her friend. "So, just out of curiosity." She began. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on between you and Gajeel?" Levy frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucy gave her an annoyed look. "Come on, there _has_ to be something going on between you two. There's no way there's not with the way he acts around you."

Levy frowned and let out a sort of half groan. "Lu-chan how many times do I have to tell you that there isn't anything going on between Gajeel and myself? We're good friends. Why can't you see that?" Lucy frowned.

"Because it's –"

"Don't tell me it's blatantly obvious. That's like saying there's something going on between you and Natsu." Lucy's frown deepened.

"Okay, first we both know that point is invalid." Levy opened her mouth tempted to argue but she noticed a look of defeat cross her eyes before she nodded in agreement.

"Either way, Gajeel and I are strictly platonic. Besides I like someone else." She murmured and Lucy's face split into a grin wanting to know everything.

"Tell me, tell me; tell me." She half begged excitedly but Levy shook her head.

"Maybe when I feel sure about it, but right now, can we just leave it alone?" Lucy eyed her friend wondering what was going on with her but she nodded her head not wanting to upset her friend or make her uncomfortable.

"Okay, when you feel sure I want to be the first person you talk to." Levy nodded her head and the blonde gave her friend a smile. "Good, now I should probably get going before it starts raining. You and I will talk more later." Standing up the blonde gave a stretch before picking up her novel and her notebook. Thanking her again with a hug she left her room and carefully descended the steps, reaching the door she let out a whine. It was raining heavily. Cursing her luck and reaching for her keys she summoned Virgo.

"Evening Princess." The pink haired shackled maid greeted her with a bow. "Punishment time?"

Lucy shook her head. "No just a couple favors if you don't mind. Could you hold my novel and bring me an umbrella?"

"Of course." The spirit took the novel, disappearing briefly before returning with an umbrella in hand. "Will there be anything else princess?"

"No, thank you Virgo."

"Anytime princess." With a bow, Virgo disappeared once more and Lucy stepped out, opening the umbrella as she did, dreading the idea of walking out into the storm.

She stood staring out into the rain for another moment before finally deciding that she might as well get a move on, Cana was waiting for her at the guild for drinks. Letting out a soft sigh she stepped out into the rain walking through the empty streets and making her way to the guild half contemplating a quick stop home to change when she spotted something standing underneath the trees. Stepping closer she realized it wasn't a something but some_one_, however she didn't know _who_ it was. Closing the distance between them she soon realized that it was Gajeel she was seeing but why he was standing underneath the trees was beyond her.

"Gajeel." She called out and he opened his eyes, causing her to nearly gasp as his red eyes almost seemed to glow.

"Bunny girl." Smiling she took a few steps closer.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting until the rain stops." She could easily hear the annoyance in his voice, making her smile.

"Oh. Where's Pantherlily?" The slayer let out a small growl before replying.

"He's at home." Biting her lip she glanced up at her umbrella.

"Want me to walk you home?" She asked, giggling at the expression on his face. "I only meant that, well I have an umbrella and it'd keep you dry."

"No, thanks. I'll wait."

She smiled. "Come on, you don't really want to stand here for who knows how long, while Lily is all by himself do you?" She could hear him growl in response before moving away from the tree to stand beside her. She smiled, lifting the umbrella before he took it from her and pulled her in closer, standing partially in front of him.

"Let's go." Nodding the two began walking to the slayer's home in silence.

When they arrived Lucy stood waiting patiently as he opened the door, stepping inside, he closed the umbrella followed by removing his boots, turning toward her.

"Do you want to come in?" She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"N-no, I'm okay, but thank –"She was cut off as the slayer pulled her into his place, closing the door behind her. "Gajeel I –"The blonde was cut off yet again, hearing the voice of Pantherlily followed by seeing the exceed flying into the living room.

"Gajeel?" He asked. "Ah, I was wondering where you were." Lucy felt her lips twitch as she could hear the fear in the exceed's voice. He was scared of the storm. "Oh, bunny girl, you're here too."

Blinking the blonde laughed at the usage of Gajeel's nickname for her. "Lucy." She informed him and he nodded. "Yes, I was just walking Gajeel home." She smiled at the look she received. "Just letting him use my umbrella, so he didn't end up soaked by the storm." She amended for him, suppressing the urge to giggle at the man.

Gajeel walked off into his home, leaving her to stand at his entrance, turning her attention to Pantherlily when he spoke. "I see." He paused briefly before speaking again. "By the way Lucy, I want to thank you for returning me to Gajeel and for allowing me to use your blanket."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was glad to make sure you got home, I know how worried Gajeel gets about you." She replied nonchalantly, seeing him sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Regardless, I still appreciate it." The blonde smiled at him. "Would you care to sit down?" He offered and she shook her head.

"I actually have to get going, but thank you."

"You're not staying the night again?" The stellar mage shook her head again.

"No I –"

"Just stay the night again." Gajeel spoke as he came out, an annoyed look on his face. "The storm won't be letting up for a while so you might as well just stay again."

"I know but I –"

"Don't argue with me." He half growled at her and the blonde huffed in irritation before nodding her head.

"Fine." With that the slayer turned heading into another part of his house, returning with a pillow and blanket for her. Tossing them on the couch he looked at her briefly before leaving again.

"Good night."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest that it was too early for bed before letting out a sigh and removing her boots, making her way to the couch. Once settled she rubbed Lily behind his ears smiling at his purr before lying down for sleep. "Good night." She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she woke early, a smile on her face at the sight of Lily lying curled up next to her head. Sighing softly she sat up and stretched before climbing off the couch. Folding the blanket she placed the pillow on top of it at the end, quietly making her way to the kitchen only to be startled at the sound of Pantherlily greeting her. Smiling at the exceed she greeted him warmly before setting about making breakfast for herself and Pantherlily, as well as Gajeel, though not sure if the food would be warm enough by the time the slayer woke.

Finishing up with the dishes she dried her hands and began putting everything away, greeting the iron slayer when he entered the kitchen, smiling as he grunted in response. After completing that task she gave Lily a rub behind the ears, thanking Gajeel for allowing her to stay the night before heading out and returning home. There she did her routine, cleaning herself up, dressing in a pair of black shorts and a purple tee with a black heart stretched over her breasts and styling her hair. She slipped on a pair of black ankle boots before grabbing a purple belt and putting her keys and whip on it in their respective places.

After locking up she began making her way to the guild hoping Cana would forgive her for not showing up for drinks and she could make it up to the brunette somehow. Entering the guild her brown orbs searched for the drunken brunette, easily spotting her at the bar with a mug of alcohol in her hands. Taking a breath she eased her way through the rowdy guild members to the bar and taking a seat on a stool. She called out to Mira for a smoothie, the barmaid nodding her head before she turned to the card mage wincing at the look on her face.

"You stood me up." The blonde winced again, looking at her friend apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Cana I –"

"You better have a good reason for missing out on our girls' night." Lucy closed her mouth biting her lip.

"I-"She began but wasn't even sure how to begin the explanation. She had walked with Gajeel so he wouldn't get rained on and then somehow ended up staying the night at his place. "Uhm, well you see it's hard to explain." She tried again and her friend turned to her with a familiar look on her face.

"Oh, what were you getting laid?" The woman teased causing the stellar mage to immediately flush, shaking her head vehemently.

"N-no" She stuttered out and Cana pouted.

"So you missed girls' night for no reason?" She sighed, propping her head in her hand. "And here I was going to take you shopping this morning after breakfast." The blonde immediately perked up.

"We can still go shopping." At her words Cana laughed before humming in thought.

"I don't know after you abandoned me last night I'm not so sure I want to go anymore."

"Cana!" She whined. "Please, I promise to drink with you tonight, please, please; please?" She gave the brunette her best puppy dog eyes causing the woman to let out a bark of laughter.

"Alright, alright. We'll go shopping, but you have to spend the night with me tonight." Lucy nodded her head in agreement and after finishing their drinks left the guild, arm in arm, making their way to a few shops.

~~x~~

They had spent several hours out shopping before they decided to make a stop at a restaurant to eat lunch. Looking over the menu she found something to eat and ordered after Cana, looking up at the card mage when she spoke.

"So, if you weren't out doing the dirty –"

"Cana!" Lucy hissed, flushing in embarrassment.

"What did cause you to miss out on our fun?"

Letting out a sigh the blonde tried to think of a way to explain to without her misinterpreting it. "I – ah, last night on my way to the guild I sort of ran into Gajeel. After I walked with him so he didn't get rained on and I somehow just ended up staying the night."

Cana raised a brow at her, another pervy smile slipping onto her lips. "So, you _were_ out doing the naughty – and with Gajeel too." Lucy opened her mouth to protest. "You know I didn't think he was your type of guy." She teased, leaning in for what Lucy knew would be to inquire about details. "So –"She began. "Give me all the details. How big is he? Was he good? Does he have piercings?"

"P-Piercings?!" Lucy squeaked out her face flushing deeply at the mental image that crossed her mind. "Cana I – t-that wasn't what I meant."

The brunette's smile widened. "Oh? What did you mean?"

Lucy huffed trying to suppress her blush. "I-I meant that I literally stayed the night, like I slept on his couch stayed the night – al – well Lily was there but –."She shook her head feeling more focused. "The point is that it's _not_ what you think it is."

"You really slept on his couch?" She asked eyeing the blonde just in case. Lucy nodded her head and Cana sat back in her seat pouting. "Well that's no fun." Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend, blush still on her face. "Well, you may not have gotten any but I sure as hell did." The brunette spoke with a grin and Lucy flushed but her curiosity grew.

"So, if it's who I think it is – Is there – I mean you've been pretty monogamous for how long now?"

"About a month, but I wouldn't say there's anything like that going on. Sex with him is just that good." Lucy snorted.

"I hope you don't tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is." Cana let out a short laugh.

"Do you think there will be?" The card mage gave a shrug of her shoulders, turning her attention to their food when it arrived. The duo nodded to the waiter in silent thanks before continuing their conversation.

"I don't know and I'm not going to think about it. I'm just going to enjoy everything and see where things go."

The blonde nodded as she took a bite of her food, the two carrying on their conversation moving toward less perverse topics before getting into work along with Lucy's minor depression over her recent job being a total failure and the loss of potential rent money. This caused Cana to promise Lucy a night of alcohol indulgence and fun to clear away her worries making Lucy smile.

After lunch the two continued shopping for a little while longer before stopping at Lucy's place where the celestial mage left her things and packed an overnight bag for Cana's. The two left the apartment making their way to the guild for drinks and to hang out with everyone for a bit, Cana managing to swindle several of their guild mates into a drinking contest and Lucy had to laugh at how easily they fell for it and how quick Cana could drink them under the table.

Shaking her head in amusement the blonde sat among her friends drinking and chatting with them, briefly hearing Natsu complain about their last job before Gray insulted him which automatically began a fight between the two. Shaking her head once again Lucy smiled as she lifted her mug only to pause at the tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She gave a quick glance around not sure why she felt this way. Was someone watching her? Glancing around once more, she then shook off the feeling and continued drinking. The next thing she knew Cana had somehow managed to bring her into a drinking contest with a few other guild mates.

She didn't know what time it was when they finally left the guild however she did know that she was having a hard time walking and leaning up against an equally drunk friend wasn't making the trip any easier. Letting out a giggle the duo found their way to Cana's dorm, stumbling in and collapsing onto the floor, bursting into fits of laughter. Cana found her feet before she did, telling her once she could stand to make her way over to the sofa while she grabbed more alcohol.

By the time Lucy made it to the sofa she had heard several crashes followed by strings of curses before Cana finally emerged from the kitchen with several bottles of liquor and no cups. Lucy let out a soft snort knowing that Cana had dropped the cups – or threw them in annoyance. Moving over she giggled as her friend fell onto the couch, laughing loudly then sitting up and placing the bottles – picking up the couple she dropped – onto the table.

"Remind me not to bother with cups the next time we drink, eh?" Lucy giggled and reached out for a bottle.

"Cana, by the time morning comes I don't think I'll be able to remember much of anything." Cana chuckled and raised her bottle.

"Mission accomplished!" Lucy frowned in confusion, taking a drink from her bottle. "So, I got to ask you a question Lu-Lu-_chan_." Lucy scowled at the nickname given to her by the brunette, but nodded her head.

"What's that?"

"I'm just curious as to why you're bothering with dating?" Lucy's brows furrowed. "I mean why not just give that up and stick with something more –fun?"

"You mean why not do, what you do?"

"Exactly!" Cana half shouted before taking another drink. "I mean it's definitely great."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't because I'm not into doing that kind of thing. I mean I'm not looking for 'the one.'" Lucy did her best air quotes, careful not to spill her alcohol. "But I want someone just as special – I think, or someone who you know –"Lucy cut herself off and turned to Cana. "What about you? Why don't you bother getting serious?"

Cana blinked at her before shrugging and taking a drink of her alcohol. "I don't know, maybe I'm just waiting for the right guy to get serious with, but I'm also just enjoying life as it is right now." She nodded to herself before taking another drink. "But enough about me. I think –" Cana leaned toward Lucy. "You should seriously reconsider the whole dating scene and get it on, particularly with Gajeel. That man looks like he'd be good in bed – and out of it."

The brunette grinned at her, giving her several nudges and Lucy merely rolled her eyes, pushing the woman to her own side of the sofa. "Drink your alcohol Cana, and put in a damn movie." Cana let out a short laugh before stumbling her way over to put a movie on, Lucy shaking her head once again at her drunken friend.

* * *

When the light of the afternoon, hit her face the next day, the blonde cringed, turning to bury her face in the sofa, letting out a groan as her head throbbed in pain.

"You okay over there?"

She groaned once more shifting to glare at her friend, hissing as she squinted, her eyes against the light. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

The card mage let out a chuckle. "You look like hell."

The blonde sent her a look. "Thanks." Turning to get comfortable she tensed as a sudden wave of nausea hit her, quickly getting up she ran to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet and began to empty the contents of her stomach. After a few minutes she could see Cana standing at the doorway through her peripheral vision. She let out a heavy sigh. "I honestly hate you." She mumbled out, flushing the toilet and standing unsteadily.

The brunette laughed before handing the celestial mage her tooth brush. "You say that every time."

Lucy glared at her friend as she took the tooth brush, cleaning herself up. Leaving the bathroom, she followed Cana to the kitchen, taking a seat at the island, her head falling into her hands. "Why do I drink with you?" Lucy whined, grateful when Cana slid a glass of ginger ale to her.

The brunette smiled, leaning on the island across from her. "You know you ask the same questions after every night of drinking with me, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that one."

Lucy let out a soft laugh sighing heavily. "My head is killing me."

"Take a drink of the ginger ale." Lucy nodded her head slightly, wincing at an oncoming headache before taking a drink of the ginger ale. Setting down the glass Lucy looked up at her friend curious about her chipper attitude and the fact that she was up before Lucy. Noticing the smile on her face she sat up, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"Why, the smile?"

Cana chuckled, giving a slight shrug of her shoulder. "No reason" She placed her cup in the sink before heading over to her front door. "I'm just about to head to the guild for a bit. You staying?"

Lucy's brows furrowed before taking another drink. "Why do I feel like that's a lie?"

The brunette smiled at her. "Because it is"

Shaking her head the stellar mage took a final drink from her glass. "No, I'm going to head home and sleep the rest of this off." Cana nodded.

"Catch ya later Lucy." She winked before leaving.

Letting out a heavy sigh the stellar mage slipped off the bar stool, putting her cup in the sink before making her way to the door, slipping on her boots she left the dorm room and Fairy Hills, slowly making her way home, in dire need of a shower and some sleep.

As she stood in the tub, hot water pouring over her skin she let out a heavy sigh wanting to swear off alcohol for the rest of her life but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Another sigh escaped her as she finished up her shower, climbing out to dry and dress before climbing into her comfortable bed to sleep the rest of her horrendous hangover off. She snuggled into the mattress, making a mental note to look for a job since her rent still had to be covered.

~~x~~

Morning came too quickly and though she wanted to go back to sleep for just a little longer she needed to convince her team to go on a well-paying job so that regardless of minor destruction they should at least get something and she'd be able to cover her rent. With a heavy sigh the blonde got out of bed and made her way to her tub hating that she couldn't take a bath. Finishing with her morning routine she made her way to the guild, taking a breath before she entered the building searching for her partner and best friend. Approaching the bar she called for Mira.

"Morning Lucy" She greeted warmly. "What can I get for you?"

"A strawberry smoothie, please but also do you know where the rest of Team Natsu is?" She inquired, glancing around just in case she somehow missed them.

Mira smiled. "One strawberry smoothie coming up" She chirped. "Oh and Natsu and Happy left this morning to fish, Erza, last I heard she was going toward Oshibana for a job and Gray headed out for something this morning as well."

"Oh." Lucy slouched slightly disappointed with this but then perked up at the thought that if she went on a job by herself then she'd be able to keep all the reward money. Smiling she called to Mira. "Forget the smoothie; I've got a job to look for." Hopping off the bar stool she quickly made her way over to the job board to find a job that would have at least enough reward to cover rent. She'd worry about food coverage later.

Skimming the board she frowned slightly at the multitude of ones that involved fighting. Crossing her arms over her chest she huffed, now regretting not making sure her savings would cover the costs. Her eyes flickered over to the ones that involved multiple mages needed and while it was tempting it would involve having to find a partner before she could get to go on one.

"Lu-chan" At the sound of the script mage calling her name she smiled brightly turning to the blunette.

"Morning Levy-chan" She greeted.

"Rent due soon?"

Lucy nodded her head reluctantly. "Yes, I'm trying to look for a job but there isn't really anything available right now." She pouted, hearing her friend giggle.

"How about going on an interguild job with me?"

* * *

**Finally managed to get chapter 3 posted. Sorry it took so long. I had majority of this done but every time I sat down to finish it something came up. Luckily I managed and chapter 4 should be easier to get out and should be out quicker than chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I once again apologize for the delay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sighed softly as she walked beside her fellow book lover, curious about the past few hours. It had been a bit of a surprise when Levy mentioned an interguild job as those were rarely on the board and most often went through their guild master. Glancing to the blunette beside her she decided that she needed to find out. Clearing her throat and catching her friend's attention she spoke.

"Who are we meeting with and what kind of job is this exactly Levy-chan?" The script mage looked at her, seeming hesitant to answer. "Most interguild jobs are handed out by Master Makarov."

Levy nodded her head. "I know, but this was just one of those – the other guild just wanted some assistance with the job. Master approved of me going since it's in my field but I – I didn't really want to go alone." She confessed.

Lucy eyed the girl, suspicious about why she avoided answering the question about the job. "Okay, but can I at least know what the job is and who were going with?"

"The job doesn't involve fighting; we're just heading to Shirotsume town to meet with the client, he'll tell us all the details. We're just finding some lost ancient scrolls." Levy shrugged slightly.

Lucy frowned a little. "Levy, the job sounds like it's something right up your alley. Why would you need me to go with you?"

Levy winced, seeming more uncomfortable. "B-because it's with the –we're doing the job with Blue Pegasus." She revealed.

Lucy's eyes widened briefly before she turned to face Levy, grabbing the girl. "Please tell me the job isn't with who I think it is." She watched her friend's head nod causing the blonde to whimper. "Levy-chan!" She cried. "Why?"

"I don't know how to handle them and you're better at it –I mean I've seen you with them. You just –"She cut herself off and Lucy sighed, releasing her friend to continue with their walk.

"It's okay Levy, I know they can be much. I'm here for you." Levy smiled at her and the stellar mage returned it.

When the two arrived at the café Levy had told her they were to meet the members of Blue Pegasus, the two decided to take a small break, Levy slipping off to the bathroom while Lucy got them a table, ordering them something to drink. When the script mage found her she smiled, excusing herself to go and fix up herself as well, smiling when she came out to see Levy was surrounded by the Trimens.

Suppressing a giggle she quickly arrived at the table, taking her seat and moving the attention the trio of males were giving Levy to herself, sending the blunette a quick smile.

"Lucy, I didn't expect you to be here." Hibiki greeted, the surprise on his face quickly disappearing and turning into a smile Lucy would rather he not give her. "But I won't deny it's good to see you."

Lucy's smile became tense as she greeted him. "Afternoon Hibiki"

"We've missed seeing your beautiful face; it's been such a long time." Ren spoke

The celestial mage rolled her eyes, ignoring the other two. "Sorry about the surprise but Levy invited me and forgot to tell you. I hope you don't mind." She smiled and nodded when her tea was delivered, taking a drink from it.

"We'd never mind you, joining us, Lucy." Eve spoke.

"No, it's fine." Hibiki waved it off. "It's a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

"I've been well, busy dealing with my ever destructive team mates." She half complained.

"You know you really should come join us." Ren grabbed her hand.

"We're not destructive and we always get our job done perfectly." Eve added in.

"How have you been, Hibiki?" Lucy asked, removing her hand from Ren's grasp.

He smiled. "I've been great, I miss getting together with you for tea." Lucy rolled her eyes. "How has that spell been going for you? You haven't updated me in a while."

"It's gotten easier to cast on my own, but I still need a bit of extra magic to cast it without exhausting myself."

Hibiki nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear you've made so much progress. I knew you were the perfect person for that spell and I had a feeling you'd master it in no time."

The blonde blushed, smiling. "Thank you." She took a drink of her tea. "Now shall we go meet with the client and get this job started?"

"Of course" Hibiki stood, turning to Levy, holding his hand out for her. "Levy" Lucy smiled as the blunette, took his hand and stood from her seat.

"Lucy, if I may." The blonde giggled as she allowed Ren to escort her out of the café, the group making their way to their client.

It had been a brief meeting; the man had wanted them to find several lost ancient scrolls that had once belonged in a library but had been stolen and never found. Lucy had her doubts about being able to find them but the man seemed insistent upon the location he provided and seeing as the reward – evenly split between the five of them – would give her enough money to cover her rent she wasn't going to complain.

So without further ado the group began their job, deciding to take an SE-Plug to make things easier. Lucy sat beside Eve while Ren sat across from him and Levy her while Hibiki drove the vehicle. The ride was filled with small chatter as they caught up with each other. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Lucy noticed the blunette shift in her seat; turning toward her she sent her a concerned smile, receiving an assuring one in response.

It was a relief Levy had been able to hold up thus far but then she had been right in bringing her along as a distraction because so far that's exactly what she'd been. Letting out a soft sigh she turned her attention back to the conversation, she honestly couldn't stand the way they flirted so shamelessly with her – especially since Ren had a girlfriend, but there wasn't anything to be done. It's who they were.

By the time they arrived at their destination Lucy was ready to throttle somebody, preferably Ren or Eve and she was leaning towards Eve only because Sherry would prefer Ren in his current state. Sighing heavily, she sent a tired smile to Levy who giggled in response as they got out of the vehicle. Once situated the small group began walking, they had a five kilometer walk before they'd arrive at the caves the scrolls were supposed to be in and Lucy was hoping that the client had been right.

As they walked Lucy did her best to smile and put up with the two males who insisted upon trying to flirt with her and take her arm to 'escort' her. It was seriously tempting to lay out a Lucy kick on the duo but she resisted. Looking ahead at the blunette she was suddenly envious because at least Hibiki was only having a casual conversation with the girl. Half tempted to trade places with her she then noticed something she hadn't expected to see on her friend's face. Easing her way forward discreetly she caught bits of their conversation.

"I don't think I've told you yet but I really appreciate you coming along for the job." Hibiki told Levy.

"I was actually surprised you were okay with it. I figured Freed was more ideal." Hibiki shrugged slightly.

"While he's intelligent I'd rather not have the entire thunder legion tagging along, besides I know how intelligent you are and quite honestly I'd rather be in the company of a beautiful woman."

"W-well thank you." Levy stuttered and the stellar mage continued to observe her for a few moments, processing everything. If the solid script mage's reaction was anything to go on then – A grin slowly made its way onto her face as she slowed her pace and began to devise a plan.

When the group arrived at the caves, Hibiki suggested they split into groups and Lucy took it upon herself to name the groups. "Ren, Eve." She called out to the two males. "Would the two of you mind going with me to search the caves?" She nibbled on her lip nervously, looking at them. "I'd really feel safe if I had you by my side." Smothering the devious smile that begged to make an appearance the second the two males bolted to her side, each taking her hand, she sent a quick glance to her blue haired friend before allowing herself to be dragged away and into the caves.

~~x~~

A soft sigh escaped the stellar mage as she scanned the area, half regretting her plan but it needed to happen. She wasn't expecting things to suddenly progress quickly but maybe it would be enough for a spark to occur. A small burning flame that could – with luck – turn into something - bigger. Clearing her head she focused on trying to find those scrolls, hoping that they really were in these stupid caves.

Another heavy sigh escaped her and she moved forward, deeper into the caves hearing the sounds of Ren and Eve following her.

"Is everything okay, Lucy?" Eve asked, concern lacing his voice as he took her arm in his.

"Huh?" She blinked at the blonde. "Oh, everything is fine Eve." She smiled at him, ignoring the look on his face. "I-am just a little frustrated we can't find the scrolls." She fibbed, taking another glance around the caves. "I don't really like going into places like this and I hoped we'd have found them sooner." She noticed the young man's expression change in an instant and Ren was by her side grabbing her other hand.

"Don't worry Lucy." Eve patted her hand. "We'll keep you safe."

"We'll protect you, there's nothing to be afraid of and we'll find the scrolls soon enough so you don't have to stay in here much longer." Lucy smiled, squeezing their hands gently.

"Thank you boys, I feel much better." She winced internally, loathing her actions as the two males smiled at her and began leading her further to continue their search. She really wished she could trade places with Levy right now.

~~x~~

"Perhaps we should head back?" Eve suggested after another half hour went by with no results. "We've been searching for a while and haven't yielded any results."

"Great idea" Lucy chirped.

Turning the blonde began making her way out hoping that Levy and Hibiki found the scrolls. She was severely regretting majority of her choices for the day and couldn't wait to get home and spend some time in her bathtub unwinding. Sighing softly she allowed two of the three Trimens to lead her out and back into the nearby forest.

When she saw Levy and Hibiki with the scrolls she nearly cried out in joy and struggled still to remain composed upon seeing her blushing bookworm best friend. Maybe today wasn't entirely bad; she could suffer through those two again if it meant she could see more of these moments from the blunette.

Lucy waved at her friend, giving the girl a warm smile as they regrouped and began walking to the SE-Plug. Once inside the blonde let out a content sigh, happy to be done with the job. Once again Hibiki drove the car but instead of sitting across from the blunette Lucy took the seat beside her and the car was filled with idle chatter, Levy informing her that they were lucky they had even found the scrolls with how obscure they were and that she and Hibiki also had a little difficulty getting the scrolls out of where they were.

When they finally returned to the client's home they received their reward and soon the duo parted with the Trimens heading on their way. Lucy couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as they began walking through town headed back to Magnolia.

"I'm so happy that this job is finally over!" The blonde half exclaimed, smiling at her best friend's giggle.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan. I know it must have been hard to deal with those two." Lucy side-glanced her friend before half shrugging.

"Only a lot, but it's okay. You can make it up to me by letting me drag you to the magic shops. I want to see if they have any keys in." Levy nodded her head and the duo made their way towards the shops.

Inside the blonde skimmed the area searching for any keys, checking the display counter for any before calling out to the shop owner. "How can I help you?"

She smiled sweetly. "I was just wondering if you had any celestial keys." She inquired, causing the man to hum in thought.

"You know what; I do believe I have one." The stellar mage grinned excitedly. "It's a silver key and it seems pretty useless." She watched him walk back into his storage room before returning with a box in hand. The shop owner removed the lid and she frowned slightly trying to recognize the symbol when it came to her.

"Oh, this is part of a set." She informed him. "You have to have all the keys in order for it to really work and they only work in water."

"Well, I'll let you have it for 15,000. I doubt you'll come across the others." Nodding the blonde pulled out her money and gave it to him after he rang her up.

"If you wouldn't mind" The blonde slid a card to the man. "Here's my information, I'm a celestial mage and if you come across any keys –"

"You'll be the first I call."

The stellar mage beamed at the man. "Thanks." She gave the man a wave and left the shop, feeling giddy. She grabbed the script mage's hand and dragged her to the next shop hopeful that she'd be able to buy at least one more.

When they reached the shop the duo entered and the blonde made her way over to the counter, greeting the shop keeper warmly. "Hi, I'm looking for celestial keys and I was wondering if you had any."

The woman nodded. "I have two of them." She informed her, reaching below she moved a few things before placing the box on the counter. "They're entirely useless to me and I don't get many celestial mages through here. I'll sell them to you for 25,000 and not a penny less."

Furrowing her brows she looked at the woman questioningly. "For both keys?" the woman gave her a short nod. The blonde hesitated for a moment. She really should be asking to see the keys to give the woman a better price but 25,000 jewels for two keys was a deal she could hardly come across again even if the keys weren't spectacular. She looked to the owner. "Ring me up." The woman moved over to the register and Lucy handed the woman her money before taking the keys and giving the woman her information and the same line she did to all the magic shop keepers she came across.

Sighing, the blonde left the shop with her friend, the two finally making their way back home. Opening the boxes the blonde stilled, looking at her newly purchased keys in disbelief.

"Lu-chan?" The blunette bookworm called out to her friend in concern. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy stared at the keys a moment longer before reaching for her keys, pulling out the third key, placing it beside the other two. "Levy-chan." She looked from her keys to her best friend. "I – You will not believe this."

The solid script mage frowned. "What is it?"

"The key I bought at the first shop and the other two keys I just bought – I – they're a set. I've got the whole set!" She squealed out. "Oh, my, gosh! Levy! I have the whole set!"

"What really?" The blunette made her way over to take a closer look, Lucy showing her the keys. "Wow, talk about lucky."

The blonde grinned at her friend. "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia." She joked and her friend rolled her eyes playfully.

"You said they're only summoned in water?" Levy inquired as they began their walk again.

"Yeah, specifically the ocean. Each key is actually part of a ship." She lifted showed Levy each key. "The deck, the keel and the sails" She returned her keys to their pouch. "When together they summon the ship Argo."

"_The_ Argo?" The stellar mage nodded happily. "I've heard about that ship before it's supposed to be amazing and one of the first of its kind to make a high seas voyage."

"Yep, and I've got all three keys to summon it!" The blonde let out a squeal of happiness as she jumped up and down. "Today has been a great day!"

Levy let out a laugh. "Even though you had to put up with Ren and Eve?"

Lucy laughed, shaking her head, giving the girl beside her a smile. "Yep, besides I had a pretty good reason for that."

"You did?" Upon hearing the curiosity in her friend's voice Lucy nearly stalled as she realized her mistake. Biting her lip she decided to be honest.

"Yes, I did. In fact I did it for you." She confessed. "Because I know who you're crushing on."

What?!" The stellar mage cringed slightly at the look on Levy's face. "Lucy I- I- please don't tell anyone – Oh go- just –"

"Levy-chan." She called out, placing a hand on the blunette's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not going to say anything to anyone or him." She assured her. "It'll stay a secret. I kind of understand why you're so unsure about it and I just want to wish you luck and I really hope for you." Levy gave her a grateful smile and the two began their walk home once again.

"Lu-chan." Looking at her best friend, the celestial mage felt her brows furrow at the look on her face. "About you and Hibiki?"

Lucy smiled at her. "We're strictly platonic. We only met up because of what happened a while ago. We've become friends and our conversations have always been about magic – well a few times we've talked about jobs but it's never been anything more and it never will be anything more.

The bookworm nodded. "I'm sorry I –"

"I understand but you should have some confidence in yourself. I think it'll all work it." Levy sent her a grateful smile and the two focused on getting back home to Magnolia.

Once home the two girls parted, heading home to clean up and meet at the guild to talk and have some fun. Lucy had just unlocked her door when it occurred to her that she had just blown half of her rent money on buying new keys. Letting out a small groan the blonde tossed her bag down before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. "I suppose this is the point of my savings." She grumbled as she scrubbed herself clean, groaning again. "If I keep this up I won't have any money in my savings ever and if I don't then –"Her eyes widened in horror. "I've got to ban my team from my apartment." She declared softly before sighing at her stupidity. Like she could actually ban her teammates from her place.

Finishing her shower the blonde quickly dried and dressed, putting her keys and Fleuve in their proper places before locking up. The blonde made her way to the guild with the intent to hang out with her friends, drink a little in celebration of a successful job – and because she really needed on after dealing with the Trimens – but mostly to have fun.

* * *

**So, I wasn't going to publish this until tomorrow but I decided to heck with it and just publish it today. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
